A new generation Keroro Gunso
by KododoxPururu ahuevo
Summary: Love adventure thirll and many more. We are going to make a Fan fic. A new one.
1. Chapter 1

Keroro All Stars

New Generation

1969.

Hi. My getting out with the same story of Chibi Keroro I will present a man with different future. I am a orphan. I live touching my keyboard/piano at the streets and they give me what they got.

Dororo´s Dad "Have this cent poor boy." Demon Gunso "Such kids I hate to see them I don't have any cent." Red Demon "I don't have any cent." Pururu´s Father "I don't have any money. Poor boys like you shouldn't be in the society."

1970

Kododo "Give me all you got." Mebebe "Here is the money." And I go out. Mebebe "SOLDIER HE STOLES ME!"

Soldier "OKAY!"

Kododo "Catch me if you can."

Soldier "Code thirteen a kid stoles too much money from a store."

1974.

Keronian Bank.

Himomo "Sweet money." Kododo "Wait there is a sniper there." BANG!

Himomo "Thanks Kododo but you cant go along any further." Kododo "Mmm…You choose between the jail and the escape plan that I give." Himomo "They will give us freedom so the gold is in this backpack." Himomo "Lets get out." And they were suddenly shooted.

Then I got out grab my bicycle and escape with the backpack with the gold.

Sniper "Shooting to the target. He is looking at me." General "SHOOT!"

BANG! The sniper was killed.

Demon "Damn the Keronian bank was stolen. We don't have money. That kid I say as a beggar in the street is good and cheap he has the gold and now he is doing cheap finance with it. And the others were shooted and there's just one survivor."

Himomo "His name is Kododo Garirin, he is a pianist. He touches in a bar at the main street. He is the greatest pianist keron has. And the flugelhorn. Oh shit he is wonderful and of course if he touches piano he touches guitar."

Giroro "Hear it. Dororo?" Pururu "What?" Giroro "Man things." Pururu "Please or I go." Giroro "One guy of our age stoles the keronian bank with other adults, they say that he is genius, knows when a sniper of the army recharges the rifle and kills him. He escapes with a bicycle no one couldn't do anything they just were surprised that a beggar kid stoles the gold of the keronian bank. They say he is a pianist, his great eye and ear. Could even listen to kilometers even the ships that are arriving. What they have and if they are useful and valuable to stole them." Pururu "Incredible. Just a kid like us and is a genius."

Jacobvitch "You stole the bank." Jogogo "Don't believe it." Kododo "Here is a third part for you Jogogo treat it gently." Kododo "Take a third part too Jacobvitch buy you a great amp for your bass and it could sound in all galaxy." Kododo "And one third part for me I don't know they may be useful. Escape the soldiers they are coming." Jacobvitch "I will go in my Vanagon. Come Jogogo. Sorry Kododo you cant come you know why." Kododo "I will go in my bicycle."

I spent my money buying a flugelhorn of four valves, a piano, a new keyboard and a house. And decided to enter the army.

I was a rich orphan with stolen gold but no one knows.

Superior "Kododo you shall train as General-Superior." Kododo "Okay." Superior "You shall do friends with Keroro and his group." Kododo "Okay."

After ending the army college.

Superior "Decided you are part of the Keroro platoon, you are its General, but of course you will keep as a mentalist just one that will give better ideas, and pururu shall be there aiding anyone who needs any emergency. Garuru shall be there too. That's all."

Sinatra "Well at least they are going to have an enemy."

Superior "Depart tomorrow. And Kododo tomorrow you shall be ascended to Superior-general one position before me."

The next day they go into the mother ship to Pekopen.

Kododo "I have my great piano here." Garuru "Men it's really big." Kododo "Fuck you. Joke."

Kododo begins to touch songs from the Beatles and Billy Joel.

Garuru "Now that Giroro and me we are both brothers allies what is our mission?" Kododo "Pekopen invasion." Garuru "Won't be easy as you thought." Dororo "Is a little harder." Keroro "But I trust into my great platoon. We have the greatest platoon. The greatest sergeant. The greatest corporal, the greatest private second class, the greatest ninja assassin, the greatest sniper and the greatest mentalist, Musician, scientific and expert in battlefield calculations. With the greatest eyes and ears with the best chief medical nurse Pururu-chan."

Kododo "I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together. See how they run like pigs from a gun see how they fly. I'm cryin´. I am the eggman, they are the eggman, and I am the walrus." (With Lucy in the sky with diamonds, piano man and Imagine)

Pururu "How you learn to touch piano Kododo." Kododo "I know it since kid. I just press the buttons and my ear realizes which note is and if it's Clef or not. If it's loud or quiet. I want you to hear this song." (I love you just the way you are-Billy Joel)

Pururu "That was sweet. But I want a song with the guitar that goes Love, Love me do." Kododo "Love me do from the Beatles. It's…love, love me do, you know I love you, I always be true so please. Love me do." Pururu "Thanks you so much."

This generation will begin a new journey since that mother ship will have an extended journey to earth. Well we can just say come again another day. We will introduce you to the Hinata family and adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Keroro All Stars New Generation

Chapter 2

Entering pekopen

Pururu´s P.O.V

At least something didn't happen while we were in the ship. It was slow. Kododo touching the piano, slowly without prompting to touch a clef note. And with his flugelhorn fastly and slowly. A fist of blues those that frank Sinatra dominate in the scenario. It was to meet someone whit a great music talent. I want to know his power. Why the mentalist? I don't understand it. Why is a greater position and comes with us. He is supposed to be in command of the army. He is interesting. I never know him but each time that I know him. Each time I got nearer to him. Keroro-san isn't that interesting. But why is he here. A great musician why is in the battlefield I don't know the soldiers of today. That includes the Metalhead of Garuru hearing metallica and iron maiden, Keroro and the other with pops, but Fernando is with blues, jazz, rock n´roll as me. Beatles, Billy Joel, Frank Sinatra. He is great. I see him and I say. Please pururu wake up to reality.

Keroro´s P.O.V.

We are here. Nothing more to do. Kododo is a mentalist with a great talent. He can be a secretly more powerful than guns. Pururu´s getting well with him. He touches as the Chicago Blues and Jazz, England Rock N´Roll. Indeed born to roll. But his music is acceptable to anyone. We just hear his songs and we begin to hear and then talk about anything as if peace is in our souls and we try to talk it. Say that we are in peace without anything. Anything. What a reckless word… (Says while hearing Kododo touching and singing Imagine)…And indeed he rocks.

Garuru´s P.O.V

Indeed general is amazing. I wish to know about him. His wisdom. His knowledge. His mentalism. His agility for the bicycle. How does he know the moment when a sniper recharges with those powerful eyes and ears? He is my best friend. A beggar that turns into a soldier. What a story to tell.

Garuru says to Kododo while he was still touching and paying attention to Garuru "Hey Kododo how do you sleep in all these years when you stole and no one knows you until the bank?" Kododo "A pretty face may least a year or two. No nothing hey I sleep as you. As anyone of here but with a little more peace because before I go to sleep I touch a little piece of piano. To relax my mind about the hard day work." Pururu´s imagination…"How it shall be with him in bed and relax the mind with that piano melody and do it in a peaceful mood...Or doing it while the keyboard touches a song in auto-play. That is romantic to have a boyfriend that is a pianist. Ahh."

And pururu was looking to Kododo dreamily. And Kododo says "Keron to pururu." While he moves his hand in front of his eyes. Pururu "What?" Kododo "You were sleeping."

Kododo´s P.O.V.

Then after the entire trip…the platoon begins to attack. Then suddenly a black hole takes me and the others were falling to earth. That black hole takes me I close my eyes because I don't want to see the inner of a black hole. When suddenly.

Earth 1999

Why I am a human. Look my keyboard and my flugelhorn with his case. I am going to. Humanoid skinny and bony hands. Why?

Well I am going to do my life.

Pururu "Where am I?" Looking up and being laid in the floor of the Hinata house. Keroro "Fuyuki-dono." Says looking to fuyuki face while smiling. Kururu laughs while looking somewhere outside. Garuru was outside talking loudly to Giroro. Dororo was there smuggling in the roof with Koyuki. And our mentalist has gone. Why?

Knock…Knock

All were awaited to see the mentalist but it were two keronians. Jacobvitch and Jogogo, Jacobvitch sub-tenant and Jogogo a Private third class. Keroro "Look it's a hippie bassist and a blue percussionist." Jacobvitch "Thanks. For such name to me." Pururu "Are you friends of the Mentalist." Jacobvitch "The mentalist. Pianist. YES WHY?" Garuru "Its been a day and he hasn't appeared." Jacobvitch "I know what he will search in a planet like this. I want that you listen to the radio here and tell me when a pianist will touch."

Alisa´s Daddy "Fuyuki-kun we are going to stay here a little time. Just because vacations." Fuyuki "Okay you can stay." Natsumi grabs fuyuki´s shirt and approaches his eye and says "You aren't going to leave her in the room of the stupid frog she is going to stay in your room she is your guest so she will sleep in your room. We don't have another portable bed so indeed she is going to sleep in your bed with you." Fuyuki "Okay Onee-chan."

Then mutsumi´s radio show.

Mutsumi "We have a guest in our program a pianist from here inner Tokyo his name is Ferunando if you would like to date him. He will touch us a beautiful piece with our team of course a song from the Beatles _**I am the walrus**_." Ferunando "Mutsumi don't say that I am of 69 so indeed lets do it."

And he touches.

Jacobvitch "No he isn't." Pururu "I know that piano, is his piano/keyboard. Is his voice but a little mechanised. I know him. He is alive." Jacobvitch takes her to a unknown darkly place of the house and says to pururu "Don't interfere this operation, he is a threat we want him dead so you aren't going to cooperate you will die…Say something and a bullet from this gun shall cross your head. And no I don't want an interchange for sex just for cancelling the operation. I know your threats pururu and your cheap games." Pururu stares mad at him and then both get up.

Then someone knocks the door.

Massager "It's a message for the mentalist from the superior I am going to read it the part that is important to all. THE MENTALIST HAS BEEN ASCENDED BY ME THE SUPERIOR FROM GENERAL-SUPERIOR TO GENERAL-SUPERIOR MAXIMUM WHICH IS MY POSITION SO INDEED IT'S MY TIME TO RETIRE SO INDEED IF HE ISNT WITH YOU FIND HIM OR I SHALL KILL ALL HERE!"

Kododo "I appear." Mutsumi "Natsumi, he touches the piano very well." Natsumi says blushing "Mutsumi…" Jacobvitch "Hey Kododo how's your right hand? Is it working?" Then the night.

Pururu "Why the right hand I want to investigate." Says when waking up and goes to kododo´s room.

When he sees his right hand and his right leg there at a desk in the left side of the bed.

Pururu touches it. And then directly take hr to the past.

69s

I will narrate all what pururu sees and hears in that day.

That day was the tragedy for me.

Deroro was sleeping until he kicks and awake Jacobvitch then he was like he wants to cry but he goes with Kododo and knocks the door of his room. Kododo "Come in." while he was dressing with his white shirt and his blue bellbottom pants, black shoes, with his piano. And says "Sleep here."

Takes the keys of his car and goes to a concert that he will give in the midnight.

Then Deroro awakes takes the keys of his father truck and goes to search his brother.

Then after he ends Kododo speeds up to arrive soon to the house because his dad wants to see him before 6am or he will be scolded. So it was 5am he was speeding the Vanagon at the maximum. Then suddenly he sees a truck of his dad. Then he says "HI!" AND Then suddenly gets out his hand and then the truck pushes him the Vanagon went out of control and goes to the other side and then a truck coming in high velocity grab his right hand and he couldn't conduct with the left then a speedy car comes and crash him. Then he was dieing. He calls his dad but he just say "help dad in the road home." Then the father came with ambulances.

Nurse "We don't know if he is safe."

Doctor "Sir I want to tell you seriously that if your son is a hippie an official one. He smoked marihuana while the presentation." Policemen "Sir we found his hand in the road and his own truck make all the crash so indeed someone grab your truck conduct it in the night and then make the whole act and escaped we know because your truck was find in the road with the keys and Deroro was there slept." Father "Deroro why you do it?" Deroro "He deserves it. And I will never repent he shall be a beggar because all who mess with me lost something and he looses his right hand for messing with me so much." Father "You are a psychopath. I am going to talk you later." Nurse "Doctor." Doctor "So the medicine isn't enough and it's bloody. And it grabs his right legs too. Damn it will be harder it will waste up all the medicine. We will need to cut his leg and hand." Nurse "Or a right mecha hand and leg." Doctor "Try it without sleeping him he will need to feel the pain of having one new hand and one new leg." Pururu approaches to Kododo and says "Resist please resist. You are going to be okay I assure you."

And from that day he turned into a beggar and then all what happens.

Pururu cried.

Kododo "Why do you cry. Tears don't suit your sweetness." Pururu "Why your brother does that?" Kododo "I doubt that too." Pururu "Don't worry Kododo you are okay." Kododo "Yes I am okay." Pururu "I would like to be in that place and appeal you and to remove the pain you got." Kododo "Don't need to worry." And then he puts his right leg and hand. And then touches the piano.

Kododo "You don't need to worry please don't worry. I be you don't cry if you cry you make me cry." Pururu "How do hippies make it." Kododo "I don't know." Pururu "I would like to feel it with you." Kododo "Well who begins seducing." While he touches the piano. Pururu approaches to Kododo very slowly. Kododo "So indeed who begins." And after he said that pururu kisses him slowly. Then they begin to make it up in the white piano.

While they make it…

The right hand moves. And Kododo doesn't even knows it. So that means the right hand is excited to explore pururu.

Pururu says while kissing "It's the first time I make it and in a piano, it's memorable and romantic. And strange. That's why you are a hippie." And they continue making until the other day.

8am

Pururu "I am sleeping we were making up all the. Whoa all the day it's unimaginable." Kododo "Yeah. And my piano supports our body moving and enjoying the moment." Kisses pururu. Pururu "Yeah what a strong piano as you." Kododo "WHOA!" Pururu "Today is." Kododo "Sunday. Sorry but we will have a plan for invasion." And then before he opens he says "Pururu, you are beautiful." And smiles and then he goes.

Keroro "Too late Mr. Kododo." Kododo answers "I was occupied. Well what's the idea?" Keroro "Today we will try to invade making dangos." Kododo replies "I prefer something like investigate the weakness of each pekoponian that lives here. Its better plan." Keroro "Don't doubt me." Garuru "I help him he is saying the truth." Keroro "No I don't."

Garuru "Well do as you like." Kododo "There's no better plan." Garuru "No he is an idiot." Kododo "No he is advanced." And both laughed. Keroro "BASTARD!" And tries to slap him but with his right holds his hand and punches with an upper.

Keroro "Such thing won't be forgiven." Kododo "I don't want to fight sorry but indeed it was my fault. I disobey one rule as a hippie. Make your plan. I am going to help. And Garuru will help too."

During the two years were stupid plans that haven't to do anything with the invasion.

Superior "What is happening." Informer "Mr. Kododo is evading the invasion process." Superior "This was needed. Lunch the plan search a new Superior-general he isn't competent for such a higher place. I am going to get him out of the army."

Chapter 3

New Platoon

Garuru was turning the famous platoon guy pururu doesn't returns to the room until the morning I sleep alone. I was practicing a song for her a special one, and offer her my love with a ring I bought in the least New Years Eve. They paid me lots of money for that gig I do. I was with a rose in my hand with the song and the ring to offer my love to her forever until I found her in the bed with Garuru.

Kododo in mind "It hurts." And I say "Well here is your ring Garuru it shall be useful for you." Maybe this song and this rose shall bury in flames. Says while burning the sheet of music that he writes all the days that pururu was sleeping and throws to her the ring. And says "Your love was useful and don't worry you can have the piano and the flugelhorn but the keyboard is mine."

Then I go to my room and close the door.

Kododo begins to touch the piano.

Kododo begins to sing this song…

Yesterday was like seeing roses with sweet cheese pies. I want to go where pain is not allowed. I don't believe in love. Yesterday I was a hippie happy all the way. Until the disgrace arrives. Oh I believe in Christ and God. Forgive me. For the sins i´ve done. I promise I, wont do again. But please gift me the eternal peace. I don't believe in love; hear it is my girl having sex with my best friend. I do believe in peace, god, church but please teach me to not make love mistakes. I would like to forget about past but somehow she makes it in my piano and left his ass marked there. So it will be unforgettable.

Kododo "I am hippie now after this song." He takes his keyboard and goes away.

Superior "Why do you run away." Kododo answers and all were there receiving superior. "You believe to the liar and you are going to rely me of Superior-General. My love makes sex with my best friend I bet he uses the ring it costs my voice and one waste of my mechanical right hand and right leg. So indeed rely me. Fuck a peanut I am not going to return and Jacobvitch with Jogogo they shall serve you indeed I am a piece of disgrace. Indeed I am destroyed. And have this fucking keyboard. I will end from hundred to cero. My life. With this." And he goes while trying to smoke marihuana but his hands can't because he hasn't the valour to smoke marihuana.

Eruru "Look that guy. Yellow, he isn't tadpole. He is walking like a beggar with marihuana. HEY YOU!" Rirara "Wait." Tsunene "Wait. I am going to talk him."

Then Deroro Platoon comes.

Deroro "Brother finally you shall get lost. My team is conformed by me Tavares brothers: Thelmama, Vanonoy, Bonienie and Donana. All are of my tam lets see if you can."

Eruru "What are those doing here, our rivals." Thelmama "I hear a voice there." Eruru "Oh damn shit."

Thelmama "Eruru and our rivals are there." Eruru "Thelmama." Rirara "Vanonoy." Tsunene "Bonienie." Donana "Where is the other girl." Kododo "I am going to help." Donana "Yes with what?" Deroro "We shall both fight this hippie." Donana "Okay." Kododo "Come the first attack." Then they attack but the world becomes much slower and then he was punching and kicking faster until all turned to normal and they were out. Tsunene "Why all turns more slowly when he wants? Like special effects. Allowing him to make many moves at fastly velocity." Deroro "That hurts." Then he puts his hands In front and then his mechanized right hand destroys. Tsunene "Oh shit his right hand." Then it was looking that he wants to escape but then he kicks Deroro and then he turns mad and then grabs a gun and begins to shoot it but he was running. Then he throws himself against him and punch him with his left hand. Then he does a low kick injuring his left leg and then he gets mad and his lens begin to make blue. And an energy ball blue with red stripes rotating at the same place and then his eyes were hurting he throws the ball against Deroro and he diswear his lens and the blue beam get out of his eyes and attacked Deroro letting him semi death.

Tsunene "Why are you still alive its supposed that physics say that If a keronian lost one simple part of his body dies automatically." Kododo "Well that theory doesn't applicate with me." Tsunene "Here is your hand." Kododo "Damn. This hand will need reparation." Eruru "I may repair it." Kododo replied "Could you?" Tsunene "tell me why did you go this?" Kododo "It happens a long time ago." Rirara "Tell us please." Kododo answered "No."

Tsunene "Well." Jacobvitch "General, you lost this is valuable for you. The keyboard." Jogogo "Don't forget his sword and his bow with his arrows." Rirara "So some friends." Eruru "Sorry Tsunene I will let you alone."

Eruru and Rirara were talking with Jacobvitch and Jogogo. Tsunene "We make a good platoon." Kododo "Yes that's true." Tsunene "Why was that guy against you." Tsunene "It's a large story, from time to time he will want to take advantage but he doesn't wins."

While in Hinata household…

Pururu "It was my error. It's because too many guys love me." Superior "But you are an old lady." And laughs.

Then his trauma switch turns on.

Pururu "I remember when we do it here in his piano. I was boring out." Superior "He knows that you will be pregned after you make it. He is a man of make it and wait nine months and if there isn't any kid make it again." Pururu "Does he loves me." Superior "After you make." Pururu "I don't worry about him I can make it orphan as he was. And love another guy." Superior "If you don't care him give it to me." Pururu "I decide to not have it." Superior "Are you a nurse and hate life." Pururu "We shall see those nine months."

Tsunene "Kododo do you touch the piano." Kododo "Yes. Something but tell me about you." Tsunene "I am a fox-keronian." Kododo "Its okay." Eruru "Jogogo so you touch the drum kit. Yes." Rirara "And you touch the bass but left handed." Tsunene "And you touch the piano with both hands?" Kododo "Yup." Tsunene "What shall we eat?" Kododo "Maybe some fresh fish shall appear in our hands just we need to have a campfire to heat it and then eat it." And two fishes appear in each one hands.

Tsunene "Wow." Eruru "Are you god?" Rirara "No. too much for him." Jogogo "Yeah." Rirara "Let's do the campfire." And suddenly a campfire appeared in front of all and two big bags of marshmallows. Kododo "We are lucky. Lets do some fish. While we can eat a bag of marshmallows a little burny." Tsunene "I follow you."

Tsunene "And the fish." Kododo "It will be ready tomorrow." Tsunene "Let me touch it. (Touches it) Don't believe it is cold as the North Pole water." Kododo "This is going to be ready tomorrow so sleep I am going to keep it an eye." Tsunene "I will not sleep if you don't sleep." Kododo answers "Trust me no one will come."

Tsunene accepts and sleeps.

Six hours later.

3am

Tsunene´s Dreams

Why am I in a road, driving a car? Look why that pickup? Don't be pushy. Oh a big truck.

Kododo "Five hours and is going to be." Then Tsunene wakes up and hugs him, and says crying "My hand...I don't want to loose my hand." Kododo "Then if you lost your hand why are you hugging me so strongly." Tsunene "Sorry, I think you were my teddy bear." Kododo "Am I happy like this and squishy, huggable." Tsunene "YES!" Kododo "Okay…well five hours and its going to be ready." Tsunene saying while snoring "I want to sleep."

Four hours later.

7am

Kododo "One hour for." Then Tsunene hugs him again while crying and saying "I don't want to hug that thing so pink and bitchy." Kododo "Then whoa? Pink and bitchy…" Tsunene "And it's ready." Kododo "What type of music do you like?" Tsunene "Disco." Kododo "I love the nightlife, I´ve got to forget. On the disco, aha. Yeah." Tsunene "I want to give it I want to get some too." And then both sing "I love the nightlife, i´ve got to forget, on the disco, aha. Yeah." Tsunene "You sing very cool and with your keyboard all I want to do is to dance." Jacobvitch begins to touch. Tsunene "I know that song. Somewhere." Jacobvitch and Kododo "Heaven, Must be missing an angel." Tsunene "Tavares."

Tsunene "Is the fish ready?" Eruru "We didn't have a dinner." Rirara "Yes where is our fish." Kododo "Here. It's ready. Take the fish you want all are the same." Tsunene "Kododo they are delicious."

After giving to all their respective two fishes.

Kododo "Tsunene, Jacobvitch shared the dinner with Rirara and Jogogo with Eruru, could I share my dinner with you?" Tsunene "Of course."

One hour after eating.

Tsunene "Where shall we go?" Jacobvitch "Everyone will need to take his path." Kododo "Wait. I want you all to hear. (All were listening) From now and on number the days when the ninth month is we will meet here in the night." Tsunene "We will divide each one." Kododo "We will be in teams of TWO!" Eruru "Me and Jogogo." Rirara "Me and…" Tsunene "Me and Kododo." Rirara "Me and Jacobvitch." Kododo "Remember the month number nine starts from today."

Pururu From today the nine months will be counted.

Tsunene´s P.O.V.

I adventured with Kododo to the unknown he was searching something. We go to an island to begin our adventure of eight months. In one island. We were finding writing says Kododo that is important to have before the militaries destroy it. We recover it seven months later. E don't do nothing that investigate. Adventuring, talking. We were dancing like freedom in such a little island we were the only ones. Just two of us and the island full of traps without a hunter. The month number eight he was checking the papers because they were nine papers with names and important information. Sinatra, KKK and Government. In the first page and second page to ninth is just maps of structures floors and secret passwords for unknown computers. But he says that we need to keep it safe so after that day. The other days of the month number eight we were free to do anything.

Eruru´s P.O.V.

We weren't doing nothing. He was with his drum kit. But still I like him. I see his muscles and say amazing.

Rirara´s P.O.V.

We were adventuring he knows maybe what we face. So white guys chased all and we were in all action we adventure England to ask Ringo about McCartney and many other things until we go to go and then return here in the eight month.

Kododo "Tsunene its time to grab the boat to return." Jogogo "Eruru is time to go where we need to." Jacobvitch "Its time to return."

Dororo "Pururu is going to have a son." Pururu "Please of Kododo I want him t return to me."

Eight Months Before.

Superior "Garuru shall be the new General-Superior and mentalist."

Eight months later.

Garuru "She still loves that hippie beggar."

Dororo´s Father "Pururu I want you to push strongly." Pururu pushes. Dororo´s Father "More!"

Several moments later.

Dororo´s Father "Is a boy. A kid boy." Pururu "IDN test to the kid who is his father."

One week later.

Month number nine.

Dororo´s Father "His father is General Garuru." Pururu "NO!" his dream was never fulfilled he was son of Garuru. He hates the piano.

Superior "Pururu, you see. You destroy your life. And you cant turn back time. I am more happy with a girl that isn't my lover is my greatest friend I ever had. I hope your life is at least something. If of course you resist it."

While in the beach.

Kododo "The time has come." Jogogo "What shall we see in the sky." Jacobvitch "What shall we see."

Then the mother ship gets nearer to Hinata household.

Kododo "He is here. I shall look to the information."

The first one who will arrive is Sinatra and will be established as a new superior Garuru shall obey him. USA will be their homeland. KKK shall interfere after this change to USA. And then we will begin our action so indeed we shall spy first.

Kododo "Okay. I shall be archer in a building near the Hinata household. Tsunene if someone attacks me you shall be there. Rirara and Jacobvitch shall approach and spy all information and note it in a notepad. While Eruru and Jogogo shall investigate what the mother ship carries. Lets go now."

Sinatra "Heaven or hell. Pekopen hell."

Alisa "Fuyuki."

Kododo "Sinatra I have you nearer." I wont mislead this bullet.

Alisa looks to the other building.

Kododo "A powerful one. Tsunene!" and he evade it and protects Tsunene." Alisa´s Daddy "There is someone. What a cheap guy." Then she goes out and then investigates."

Kododo "Don't talk. (Talks in the walkie talkie) Suspend the investigation I say all out! We shall met in the old building at the front of Hinata household." Then Kododo enters it was abandoned and waits there to the others.

Sinatra (through the Walkie talkie) "Who is there. I got your friends so show yourself."

Kododo "This will be showing myself." And then grabs his bow and one arrow and shoots it against the walkie talkie.

Sinatra "Damn he is mentalist knows that if he talks we will know where he is." Kururu "An arrow. Can be shooted as long of 10 km." Tsunene "I will go with you." Jogogo "Its dangerous." Eruru "He is going to sacrifice."

Then he was tricky with the gunpowder. Without knowing the door was covered with gunpowder.

Kododo "DINAMITE!"

BOOM!

Sinatra "THE DOOR! DEFEND IT!" Superior "Gunpowder. Just one mentalist uses it. One real general." Garuru "Nothing." Until an arrow appeared and trespasses one eye of Sinatra. Keroro "Pururu Sinatra is with a damaged eye."

Kododo "That was all." Then he throws one match to the tent of Giroro.

BOOM!

Natsumi shouts and throws herself to the floor.

Giroro "What a man can do that to us? Just one genius."

Jacobvitch "Finally you come leader." Rirara "Lets go out." Then Kododo runs where it was going to explode again. Kododo passes trough and suddenly Natsumi if that moment wasn't the bomb he could analyze him but

BOOM!

Kododo´s P.O.V.

I was an idiot to tell them to do this operation, Sinatra will be mad. More than anything and will accelerate the process is all my damn mistakes.

After the gunpowder explodes and at the precisely moment Kododo passes trough and jumped it was unharmed. Incredibly.

Natsumi "Damn I couldn't see him."

Giroro "Are you okay." Natsumi "Yes, thanks Giroro for worrying." Giroro "That god damn fucker will pay." Then Giroro runs and jumps.

Kododo runs even before Giroro knows that he as there. At the other side of the wall.

Natsumi "Giroro." Giroro returns. Natsumi "Don't leave me this way." Giroro "Okay."

Pururu "At least doesn't hit the eye. You will be okay." Sinatra "Oh. At least you saved me." Garuru was playing with his son.

Pururu "You shall better see what happens up." Garuru "I will go."

Superior "No doubts he is a real general. Kododo you are amazing planning."

Kododo "At least nothing happens." And then watches his hands and legs. And then his eyes and ears. Kododo "Why I can't see? I see all badly. My lens!" Giroro "Look at this lens the genius left. Kururu check them." Kururu goes and check them.

Kururu "This is high quality lens. Special. They are for see and with strongly crystal. It supports the fire mote than steel. It supports the lava of the nucleus of the world. They aren't just to see. This character has a special power that his lens control but if he diswear then the energy ball is throwed and the energy rays get out of his both eyes. And amazingly the have a sub system that can hack any computed software. They are amazing but I can't change the mines for those. What I say is that a main one attacks us. And doesn't needs his lens just his mentalism." Says serious to Giroro.

Kododo "Well at least I will try to see without my lens."

Kododo "The building." Tsunene "Are you okay?" Kododo "Yes. I lost my lens. They have them." Eruru "Take this are normal they are for just one replacement of mine." Kododo "Thanks oh I see very well." Tsunene "What shall we do?" Kododo "We will stay here until tomorrow and then all that."

Alisa´s Daddy "They are in that building. I know it." Fuyuki "They attack our house without a reason." Then they open and there was a trap. Then they open a match turns on and when they fully open the match falls and then the gunpowder explodes.

BOOM!

The Kododo runs and kick them and they were throwed out of the house.

Alisa "What a great recievement." Fuyuki "Let's go home."

^_^ I ENDED FINALLY CHAPTERS 2 AND THREE AS I PROMISE THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE LONG. THanxs for reading I am going to write chapter three and two of the other saga.


	3. Chapter 3

Keroro All Stars New Generation

Chapter 2

Entering pekopen

Pururu´s P.O.V

At least something didn't happen while we were in the ship. It was slow. Kododo touching the piano, slowly without prompting to touch a clef note. And with his flugelhorn fastly and slowly. A fist of blues those that frank Sinatra dominate in the scenario. It was to meet someone whit a great music talent. I want to know his power. Why the mentalist? I don't understand it. Why is a greater position and comes with us. He is supposed to be in command of the army. He is interesting. I never know him but each time that I know him. Each time I got nearer to him. Keroro-san isn't that interesting. But why is he here. A great musician why is in the battlefield I don't know the soldiers of today. That includes the Metalhead of Garuru hearing metallica and iron maiden, Keroro and the other with pops, but Fernando is with blues, jazz, rock n´roll as me. Beatles, Billy Joel, Frank Sinatra. He is great. I see him and I say. Please pururu wake up to reality.

Keroro´s P.O.V.

We are here. Nothing more to do. Kododo is a mentalist with a great talent. He can be a secretly more powerful than guns. Pururu´s getting well with him. He touches as the Chicago Blues and Jazz, England Rock N´Roll. Indeed born to roll. But his music is acceptable to anyone. We just hear his songs and we begin to hear and then talk about anything as if peace is in our souls and we try to talk it. Say that we are in peace without anything. Anything. What a reckless word… (Says while hearing Kododo touching and singing Imagine)…And indeed he rocks.

Garuru´s P.O.V

Indeed general is amazing. I wish to know about him. His wisdom. His knowledge. His mentalism. His agility for the bicycle. How does he know the moment when a sniper recharges with those powerful eyes and ears? He is my best friend. A beggar that turns into a soldier. What a story to tell.

Garuru says to Kododo while he was still touching and paying attention to Garuru "Hey Kododo how do you sleep in all these years when you stole and no one knows you until the bank?" Kododo "A pretty face may least a year or two. No nothing hey I sleep as you. As anyone of here but with a little more peace because before I go to sleep I touch a little piece of piano. To relax my mind about the hard day work." Pururu´s imagination…"How it shall be with him in bed and relax the mind with that piano melody and do it in a peaceful mood...Or doing it while the keyboard touches a song in auto-play. That is romantic to have a boyfriend that is a pianist. Ahh."

And pururu was looking to Kododo dreamily. And Kododo says "Keron to pururu." While he moves his hand in front of his eyes. Pururu "What?" Kododo "You were sleeping."

Kododo´s P.O.V.

Then after the entire trip…the platoon begins to attack. Then suddenly a black hole takes me and the others were falling to earth. That black hole takes me I close my eyes because I don't want to see the inner of a black hole. When suddenly.

Earth 1999

Why I am a human. Look my keyboard and my flugelhorn with his case. I am going to. Humanoid skinny and bony hands. Why?

Well I am going to do my life.

Pururu "Where am I?" Looking up and being laid in the floor of the Hinata house. Keroro "Fuyuki-dono." Says looking to fuyuki face while smiling. Kururu laughs while looking somewhere outside. Garuru was outside talking loudly to Giroro. Dororo was there smuggling in the roof with Koyuki. And our mentalist has gone. Why?

Knock…Knock

All were awaited to see the mentalist but it were two keronians. Jacobvitch and Jogogo, Jacobvitch sub-tenant and Jogogo a Private third class. Keroro "Look it's a hippie bassist and a blue percussionist." Jacobvitch "Thanks. For such name to me." Pururu "Are you friends of the Mentalist." Jacobvitch "The mentalist. Pianist. YES WHY?" Garuru "Its been a day and he hasn't appeared." Jacobvitch "I know what he will search in a planet like this. I want that you listen to the radio here and tell me when a pianist will touch."

Alisa´s Daddy "Fuyuki-kun we are going to stay here a little time. Just because vacations." Fuyuki "Okay you can stay." Natsumi grabs fuyuki´s shirt and approaches his eye and says "You aren't going to leave her in the room of the stupid frog she is going to stay in your room she is your guest so she will sleep in your room. We don't have another portable bed so indeed she is going to sleep in your bed with you." Fuyuki "Okay Onee-chan."

Then mutsumi´s radio show.

Mutsumi "We have a guest in our program a pianist from here inner Tokyo his name is Ferunando if you would like to date him. He will touch us a beautiful piece with our team of course a song from the Beatles _**I am the walrus**_." Ferunando "Mutsumi don't say that I am of 69 so indeed lets do it."

And he touches.

Jacobvitch "No he isn't." Pururu "I know that piano, is his piano/keyboard. Is his voice but a little mechanised. I know him. He is alive." Jacobvitch takes her to a unknown darkly place of the house and says to pururu "Don't interfere this operation, he is a threat we want him dead so you aren't going to cooperate you will die…Say something and a bullet from this gun shall cross your head. And no I don't want an interchange for sex just for cancelling the operation. I know your threats pururu and your cheap games." Pururu stares mad at him and then both get up.

Then someone knocks the door.

Massager "It's a message for the mentalist from the superior I am going to read it the part that is important to all. THE MENTALIST HAS BEEN ASCENDED BY ME THE SUPERIOR FROM GENERAL-SUPERIOR TO GENERAL-SUPERIOR MAXIMUM WHICH IS MY POSITION SO INDEED IT'S MY TIME TO RETIRE SO INDEED IF HE ISNT WITH YOU FIND HIM OR I SHALL KILL ALL HERE!"

Kododo "I appear." Mutsumi "Natsumi, he touches the piano very well." Natsumi says blushing "Mutsumi…" Jacobvitch "Hey Kododo how's your right hand? Is it working?" Then the night.

Pururu "Why the right hand I want to investigate." Says when waking up and goes to kododo´s room.

When he sees his right hand and his right leg there at a desk in the left side of the bed.

Pururu touches it. And then directly take hr to the past.

69s

I will narrate all what pururu sees and hears in that day.

That day was the tragedy for me.

Deroro was sleeping until he kicks and awake Jacobvitch then he was like he wants to cry but he goes with Kododo and knocks the door of his room. Kododo "Come in." while he was dressing with his white shirt and his blue bellbottom pants, black shoes, with his piano. And says "Sleep here."

Takes the keys of his car and goes to a concert that he will give in the midnight.

Then Deroro awakes takes the keys of his father truck and goes to search his brother.

Then after he ends Kododo speeds up to arrive soon to the house because his dad wants to see him before 6am or he will be scolded. So it was 5am he was speeding the Vanagon at the maximum. Then suddenly he sees a truck of his dad. Then he says "HI!" AND Then suddenly gets out his hand and then the truck pushes him the Vanagon went out of control and goes to the other side and then a truck coming in high velocity grab his right hand and he couldn't conduct with the left then a speedy car comes and crash him. Then he was dieing. He calls his dad but he just say "help dad in the road home." Then the father came with ambulances.

Nurse "We don't know if he is safe."

Doctor "Sir I want to tell you seriously that if your son is a hippie an official one. He smoked marihuana while the presentation." Policemen "Sir we found his hand in the road and his own truck make all the crash so indeed someone grab your truck conduct it in the night and then make the whole act and escaped we know because your truck was find in the road with the keys and Deroro was there slept." Father "Deroro why you do it?" Deroro "He deserves it. And I will never repent he shall be a beggar because all who mess with me lost something and he looses his right hand for messing with me so much." Father "You are a psychopath. I am going to talk you later." Nurse "Doctor." Doctor "So the medicine isn't enough and it's bloody. And it grabs his right legs too. Damn it will be harder it will waste up all the medicine. We will need to cut his leg and hand." Nurse "Or a right mecha hand and leg." Doctor "Try it without sleeping him he will need to feel the pain of having one new hand and one new leg." Pururu approaches to Kododo and says "Resist please resist. You are going to be okay I assure you."

And from that day he turned into a beggar and then all what happens.

Pururu cried.

Kododo "Why do you cry. Tears don't suit your sweetness." Pururu "Why your brother does that?" Kododo "I doubt that too." Pururu "Don't worry Kododo you are okay." Kododo "Yes I am okay." Pururu "I would like to be in that place and appeal you and to remove the pain you got." Kododo "Don't need to worry." And then he puts his right leg and hand. And then touches the piano.

Kododo "You don't need to worry please don't worry. I be you don't cry if you cry you make me cry." Pururu "How do hippies make it." Kododo "I don't know." Pururu "I would like to feel it with you." Kododo "Well who begins seducing." While he touches the piano. Pururu approaches to Kododo very slowly. Kododo "So indeed who begins." And after he said that pururu kisses him slowly. Then they begin to make it up in the white piano.

While they make it…

The right hand moves. And Kododo doesn't even knows it. So that means the right hand is excited to explore pururu.

Pururu says while kissing "It's the first time I make it and in a piano, it's memorable and romantic. And strange. That's why you are a hippie." And they continue making until the other day.

8am

Pururu "I am sleeping we were making up all the. Whoa all the day it's unimaginable." Kododo "Yeah. And my piano supports our body moving and enjoying the moment." Kisses pururu. Pururu "Yeah what a strong piano as you." Kododo "WHOA!" Pururu "Today is." Kododo "Sunday. Sorry but we will have a plan for invasion." And then before he opens he says "Pururu, you are beautiful." And smiles and then he goes.

Keroro "Too late Mr. Kododo." Kododo answers "I was occupied. Well what's the idea?" Keroro "Today we will try to invade making dangos." Kododo replies "I prefer something like investigate the weakness of each pekoponian that lives here. Its better plan." Keroro "Don't doubt me." Garuru "I help him he is saying the truth." Keroro "No I don't."

Garuru "Well do as you like." Kododo "There's no better plan." Garuru "No he is an idiot." Kododo "No he is advanced." And both laughed. Keroro "BASTARD!" And tries to slap him but with his right holds his hand and punches with an upper.

Keroro "Such thing won't be forgiven." Kododo "I don't want to fight sorry but indeed it was my fault. I disobey one rule as a hippie. Make your plan. I am going to help. And Garuru will help too."

During the two years were stupid plans that haven't to do anything with the invasion.

Superior "What is happening." Informer "Mr. Kododo is evading the invasion process." Superior "This was needed. Lunch the plan search a new Superior-general he isn't competent for such a higher place. I am going to get him out of the army."

Chapter 3

New Platoon

Garuru was turning the famous platoon guy pururu doesn't returns to the room until the morning I sleep alone. I was practicing a song for her a special one, and offer her my love with a ring I bought in the least New Years Eve. They paid me lots of money for that gig I do. I was with a rose in my hand with the song and the ring to offer my love to her forever until I found her in the bed with Garuru.

Kododo in mind "It hurts." And I say "Well here is your ring Garuru it shall be useful for you." Maybe this song and this rose shall bury in flames. Says while burning the sheet of music that he writes all the days that pururu was sleeping and throws to her the ring. And says "Your love was useful and don't worry you can have the piano and the flugelhorn but the keyboard is mine."

Then I go to my room and close the door.

Kododo begins to touch the piano.

Kododo begins to sing this song…

Yesterday was like seeing roses with sweet cheese pies. I want to go where pain is not allowed. I don't believe in love. Yesterday I was a hippie happy all the way. Until the disgrace arrives. Oh I believe in Christ and God. Forgive me. For the sins i´ve done. I promise I, wont do again. But please gift me the eternal peace. I don't believe in love; hear it is my girl having sex with my best friend. I do believe in peace, god, church but please teach me to not make love mistakes. I would like to forget about past but somehow she makes it in my piano and left his ass marked there. So it will be unforgettable.

Kododo "I am hippie now after this song." He takes his keyboard and goes away.

Superior "Why do you run away." Kododo answers and all were there receiving superior. "You believe to the liar and you are going to rely me of Superior-General. My love makes sex with my best friend I bet he uses the ring it costs my voice and one waste of my mechanical right hand and right leg. So indeed rely me. Fuck a peanut I am not going to return and Jacobvitch with Jogogo they shall serve you indeed I am a piece of disgrace. Indeed I am destroyed. And have this fucking keyboard. I will end from hundred to cero. My life. With this." And he goes while trying to smoke marihuana but his hands can't because he hasn't the valour to smoke marihuana.

Eruru "Look that guy. Yellow, he isn't tadpole. He is walking like a beggar with marihuana. HEY YOU!" Rirara "Wait." Tsunene "Wait. I am going to talk him."

Then Deroro Platoon comes.

Deroro "Brother finally you shall get lost. My team is conformed by me Tavares brothers: Thelmama, Vanonoy, Bonienie and Donana. All are of my tam lets see if you can."

Eruru "What are those doing here, our rivals." Thelmama "I hear a voice there." Eruru "Oh damn shit."

Thelmama "Eruru and our rivals are there." Eruru "Thelmama." Rirara "Vanonoy." Tsunene "Bonienie." Donana "Where is the other girl." Kododo "I am going to help." Donana "Yes with what?" Deroro "We shall both fight this hippie." Donana "Okay." Kododo "Come the first attack." Then they attack but the world becomes much slower and then he was punching and kicking faster until all turned to normal and they were out. Tsunene "Why all turns more slowly when he wants? Like special effects. Allowing him to make many moves at fastly velocity." Deroro "That hurts." Then he puts his hands In front and then his mechanized right hand destroys. Tsunene "Oh shit his right hand." Then it was looking that he wants to escape but then he kicks Deroro and then he turns mad and then grabs a gun and begins to shoot it but he was running. Then he throws himself against him and punch him with his left hand. Then he does a low kick injuring his left leg and then he gets mad and his lens begin to make blue. And an energy ball blue with red stripes rotating at the same place and then his eyes were hurting he throws the ball against Deroro and he diswear his lens and the blue beam get out of his eyes and attacked Deroro letting him semi death.

Tsunene "Why are you still alive its supposed that physics say that If a keronian lost one simple part of his body dies automatically." Kododo "Well that theory doesn't applicate with me." Tsunene "Here is your hand." Kododo "Damn. This hand will need reparation." Eruru "I may repair it." Kododo replied "Could you?" Tsunene "tell me why did you go this?" Kododo "It happens a long time ago." Rirara "Tell us please." Kododo answered "No."

Tsunene "Well." Jacobvitch "General, you lost this is valuable for you. The keyboard." Jogogo "Don't forget his sword and his bow with his arrows." Rirara "So some friends." Eruru "Sorry Tsunene I will let you alone."

Eruru and Rirara were talking with Jacobvitch and Jogogo. Tsunene "We make a good platoon." Kododo "Yes that's true." Tsunene "Why was that guy against you." Tsunene "It's a large story, from time to time he will want to take advantage but he doesn't wins."

While in Hinata household…

Pururu "It was my error. It's because too many guys love me." Superior "But you are an old lady." And laughs.

Then his trauma switch turns on.

Pururu "I remember when we do it here in his piano. I was boring out." Superior "He knows that you will be pregned after you make it. He is a man of make it and wait nine months and if there isn't any kid make it again." Pururu "Does he loves me." Superior "After you make." Pururu "I don't worry about him I can make it orphan as he was. And love another guy." Superior "If you don't care him give it to me." Pururu "I decide to not have it." Superior "Are you a nurse and hate life." Pururu "We shall see those nine months."

Tsunene "Kododo do you touch the piano." Kododo "Yes. Something but tell me about you." Tsunene "I am a fox-keronian." Kododo "Its okay." Eruru "Jogogo so you touch the drum kit. Yes." Rirara "And you touch the bass but left handed." Tsunene "And you touch the piano with both hands?" Kododo "Yup." Tsunene "What shall we eat?" Kododo "Maybe some fresh fish shall appear in our hands just we need to have a campfire to heat it and then eat it." And two fishes appear in each one hands.

Tsunene "Wow." Eruru "Are you god?" Rirara "No. too much for him." Jogogo "Yeah." Rirara "Let's do the campfire." And suddenly a campfire appeared in front of all and two big bags of marshmallows. Kododo "We are lucky. Lets do some fish. While we can eat a bag of marshmallows a little burny." Tsunene "I follow you."

Tsunene "And the fish." Kododo "It will be ready tomorrow." Tsunene "Let me touch it. (Touches it) Don't believe it is cold as the North Pole water." Kododo "This is going to be ready tomorrow so sleep I am going to keep it an eye." Tsunene "I will not sleep if you don't sleep." Kododo answers "Trust me no one will come."

Tsunene accepts and sleeps.

Six hours later.

3am

Tsunene´s Dreams

Why am I in a road, driving a car? Look why that pickup? Don't be pushy. Oh a big truck.

Kododo "Five hours and is going to be." Then Tsunene wakes up and hugs him, and says crying "My hand...I don't want to loose my hand." Kododo "Then if you lost your hand why are you hugging me so strongly." Tsunene "Sorry, I think you were my teddy bear." Kododo "Am I happy like this and squishy, huggable." Tsunene "YES!" Kododo "Okay…well five hours and its going to be ready." Tsunene saying while snoring "I want to sleep."

Four hours later.

7am

Kododo "One hour for." Then Tsunene hugs him again while crying and saying "I don't want to hug that thing so pink and bitchy." Kododo "Then whoa? Pink and bitchy…" Tsunene "And it's ready." Kododo "What type of music do you like?" Tsunene "Disco." Kododo "I love the nightlife, I´ve got to forget. On the disco, aha. Yeah." Tsunene "I want to give it I want to get some too." And then both sing "I love the nightlife, i´ve got to forget, on the disco, aha. Yeah." Tsunene "You sing very cool and with your keyboard all I want to do is to dance." Jacobvitch begins to touch. Tsunene "I know that song. Somewhere." Jacobvitch and Kododo "Heaven, Must be missing an angel." Tsunene "Tavares."

Tsunene "Is the fish ready?" Eruru "We didn't have a dinner." Rirara "Yes where is our fish." Kododo "Here. It's ready. Take the fish you want all are the same." Tsunene "Kododo they are delicious."

After giving to all their respective two fishes.

Kododo "Tsunene, Jacobvitch shared the dinner with Rirara and Jogogo with Eruru, could I share my dinner with you?" Tsunene "Of course."

One hour after eating.

Tsunene "Where shall we go?" Jacobvitch "Everyone will need to take his path." Kododo "Wait. I want you all to hear. (All were listening) From now and on number the days when the ninth month is we will meet here in the night." Tsunene "We will divide each one." Kododo "We will be in teams of TWO!" Eruru "Me and Jogogo." Rirara "Me and…" Tsunene "Me and Kododo." Rirara "Me and Jacobvitch." Kododo "Remember the month number nine starts from today."

Pururu From today the nine months will be counted.

Tsunene´s P.O.V.

I adventured with Kododo to the unknown he was searching something. We go to an island to begin our adventure of eight months. In one island. We were finding writing says Kododo that is important to have before the militaries destroy it. We recover it seven months later. E don't do nothing that investigate. Adventuring, talking. We were dancing like freedom in such a little island we were the only ones. Just two of us and the island full of traps without a hunter. The month number eight he was checking the papers because they were nine papers with names and important information. Sinatra, KKK and Government. In the first page and second page to ninth is just maps of structures floors and secret passwords for unknown computers. But he says that we need to keep it safe so after that day. The other days of the month number eight we were free to do anything.

Eruru´s P.O.V.

We weren't doing nothing. He was with his drum kit. But still I like him. I see his muscles and say amazing.

Rirara´s P.O.V.

We were adventuring he knows maybe what we face. So white guys chased all and we were in all action we adventure England to ask Ringo about McCartney and many other things until we go to go and then return here in the eight month.

Kododo "Tsunene its time to grab the boat to return." Jogogo "Eruru is time to go where we need to." Jacobvitch "Its time to return."

Dororo "Pururu is going to have a son." Pururu "Please of Kododo I want him t return to me."

Eight Months Before.

Superior "Garuru shall be the new General-Superior and mentalist."

Eight months later.

Garuru "She still loves that hippie beggar."

Dororo´s Father "Pururu I want you to push strongly." Pururu pushes. Dororo´s Father "More!"

Several moments later.

Dororo´s Father "Is a boy. A kid boy." Pururu "IDN test to the kid who is his father."

One week later.

Month number nine.

Dororo´s Father "His father is General Garuru." Pururu "NO!" his dream was never fulfilled he was son of Garuru. He hates the piano.

Superior "Pururu, you see. You destroy your life. And you cant turn back time. I am more happy with a girl that isn't my lover is my greatest friend I ever had. I hope your life is at least something. If of course you resist it."

While in the beach.

Kododo "The time has come." Jogogo "What shall we see in the sky." Jacobvitch "What shall we see."

Then the mother ship gets nearer to Hinata household.

Kododo "He is here. I shall look to the information."

The first one who will arrive is Sinatra and will be established as a new superior Garuru shall obey him. USA will be their homeland. KKK shall interfere after this change to USA. And then we will begin our action so indeed we shall spy first.

Kododo "Okay. I shall be archer in a building near the Hinata household. Tsunene if someone attacks me you shall be there. Rirara and Jacobvitch shall approach and spy all information and note it in a notepad. While Eruru and Jogogo shall investigate what the mother ship carries. Lets go now."

Sinatra "Heaven or hell. Pekopen hell."

Alisa "Fuyuki."

Kododo "Sinatra I have you nearer." I wont mislead this bullet.

Alisa looks to the other building.

Kododo "A powerful one. Tsunene!" and he evade it and protects Tsunene." Alisa´s Daddy "There is someone. What a cheap guy." Then she goes out and then investigates."

Kododo "Don't talk. (Talks in the walkie talkie) Suspend the investigation I say all out! We shall met in the old building at the front of Hinata household." Then Kododo enters it was abandoned and waits there to the others.

Sinatra (through the Walkie talkie) "Who is there. I got your friends so show yourself."

Kododo "This will be showing myself." And then grabs his bow and one arrow and shoots it against the walkie talkie.

Sinatra "Damn he is mentalist knows that if he talks we will know where he is." Kururu "An arrow. Can be shooted as long of 10 km." Tsunene "I will go with you." Jogogo "Its dangerous." Eruru "He is going to sacrifice."

Then he was tricky with the gunpowder. Without knowing the door was covered with gunpowder.

Kododo "DINAMITE!"

BOOM!

Sinatra "THE DOOR! DEFEND IT!" Superior "Gunpowder. Just one mentalist uses it. One real general." Garuru "Nothing." Until an arrow appeared and trespasses one eye of Sinatra. Keroro "Pururu Sinatra is with a damaged eye."

Kododo "That was all." Then he throws one match to the tent of Giroro.

BOOM!

Natsumi shouts and throws herself to the floor.

Giroro "What a man can do that to us? Just one genius."

Jacobvitch "Finally you come leader." Rirara "Lets go out." Then Kododo runs where it was going to explode again. Kododo passes trough and suddenly Natsumi if that moment wasn't the bomb he could analyze him but

BOOM!

Kododo´s P.O.V.

I was an idiot to tell them to do this operation, Sinatra will be mad. More than anything and will accelerate the process is all my damn mistakes.

After the gunpowder explodes and at the precisely moment Kododo passes trough and jumped it was unharmed. Incredibly.

Natsumi "Damn I couldn't see him."

Giroro "Are you okay." Natsumi "Yes, thanks Giroro for worrying." Giroro "That god damn fucker will pay." Then Giroro runs and jumps.

Kododo runs even before Giroro knows that he as there. At the other side of the wall.

Natsumi "Giroro." Giroro returns. Natsumi "Don't leave me this way." Giroro "Okay."

Pururu "At least doesn't hit the eye. You will be okay." Sinatra "Oh. At least you saved me." Garuru was playing with his son.

Pururu "You shall better see what happens up." Garuru "I will go."

Superior "No doubts he is a real general. Kododo you are amazing planning."

Kododo "At least nothing happens." And then watches his hands and legs. And then his eyes and ears. Kododo "Why I can't see? I see all badly. My lens!" Giroro "Look at this lens the genius left. Kururu check them." Kururu goes and check them.

Kururu "This is high quality lens. Special. They are for see and with strongly crystal. It supports the fire mote than steel. It supports the lava of the nucleus of the world. They aren't just to see. This character has a special power that his lens control but if he diswear then the energy ball is throwed and the energy rays get out of his both eyes. And amazingly the have a sub system that can hack any computed software. They are amazing but I can't change the mines for those. What I say is that a main one attacks us. And doesn't needs his lens just his mentalism." Says serious to Giroro.

Kododo "Well at least I will try to see without my lens."

Kododo "The building." Tsunene "Are you okay?" Kododo "Yes. I lost my lens. They have them." Eruru "Take this are normal they are for just one replacement of mine." Kododo "Thanks oh I see very well." Tsunene "What shall we do?" Kododo "We will stay here until tomorrow and then all that."

Alisa´s Daddy "They are in that building. I know it." Fuyuki "They attack our house without a reason." Then they open and there was a trap. Then they open a match turns on and when they fully open the match falls and then the gunpowder explodes.

BOOM!

The Kododo runs and kick them and they were throwed out of the house.

Alisa "What a great recievement." Fuyuki "Let's go home."

^_^ I ENDED FINALLY CHAPTERS 2 AND THREE AS I PROMISE THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE LONG. THanxs for reading I am going to write chapter three and two of the other saga.


	4. Chapter 4

The Jehovah of hippies

Chapter 4

_**Begins the saga of PEKOPEN, we will alternate the past.**_

Kododo "I will open what to do." And suddenly he as taken by a black whole."

They were taken before the Beatles fought with Paul in that chill night at EMI studios in England.

Tsunene "Where we are?" Eruru "The famous Abbey Road." Kododo "Search an Aston martin of sixty-six. Color grey." Eruru "There." Tsunene "All in it."

Paul "Who wants to be a Beatle I want to be a paperback writer its better. This music sucks." Then turns on his car.

Paul "Sgt. Pepper sucks." Then Rita appeared. But then Kododo says in a serious tone "YOU WILL STAY THERE OR I SHOOT THIS AGAINST YOU." Paul "Who is there. Oh maybe a ghost." Then goes to a bar.

Kododo "Get out Rita. NOW!" and the prostitute-hitch-hiker goes out of the car and then Paul drinks a little bit it was very drunk that he enters at the wrong side of and sleeps. Kododo "I will conduct." And then conducts to the house of his fiancée and then sleeps there. Paul "Sorry I fought with my friends and my house is very far could I sleep in your home." Fiancée "YES WHY NO?"

Then Kododo says "Why are we in November of sixty-six." Tsunene "Maybe it takes us to the past."

Then they were taking to November 7th of eighty…

John "Well the Beatles are going to make a presentation."

By the same effect of past alternation and change the Beatles continued and never broke up. They continue Sgt. Pepper was changed by Smile. In abbey road all were dressed as Hippies and called it The Hippie Road, in magical mystery tour, they weren't dressed as animals and I am the walrus with Blue Jay Way and Hello Goodbye were never created. And then in let it be all were in the top of world trade center touching. While a plane passes up of them. Then of Let it is they do the Beatles at the Hippie Vanagon. Until now that they will do their least concert because they are too old. They were proclaimed as fathers of Hippies and Band Rock N´Roll.

Yoko instead was an agent of the KKK undercover by Sinatra.

Yoko "Who are you don't interfere in my operation." Kododo "Fist trough my body and then to them." Yoko "I don't wanted to do this." And they begin to fight. But then the others come and kick her ass and kill her afterwards for sake of the Beatles.

Then they were taked to the Future.

Narrators P.O.V.

Kododo was slept until he hears a Shot.

He was in the Hinata household.

The KKK was taking revenge of all.

Kododo tries to follow him. But he watches the kitchen all were dead. Kododo was with an arrow in his heart trying to defend Tsunene from the bullets Tsunene was bloody. He was a kid differently like Kododo was inner him. His name was Kododo Cerati his sister was Alicia and his little brother Michael Jamie and the littlest brother was Paul Starr. Then there was pururu son and only one Garuru Jr. Then the son of Giroro and Natsumi the oldest of them was Billy Jojoe, the next of him was Frankie Gocho, she was the littlest recently born Donna.

Kododo Cerati´s P.O.V.

Uncle Dororo was there hided crying because his ninja methods couldn't do anything it was the Christmas dinner. The son of Sinatra took revenge against all.

Then someone was knocking and I opened.

It was Uncle Tamama with his Fiancée from the planet of artist he says that he knows her in a bar. Thanks to Kururu and his five children the older Tamama Jr., The other Hommie, the other Skatman Mercury, The other Freddy Haan and the littlest is Axl Joel. The four sons of Eruru and Jogogo and the Sevens sons of Rirara and Jacobvitch.

They watch the scene and all were crying.

Then I wake up.

Kododo "Were we are Eruru?" Eruru "We are in USA it appears that is 2030." Kododo "I see KKK´s killed and one holding the Kloran." Eruru "What's the Kloran." Kododo answered "It's like the bible to the Ku Klux Klan members. They are inflicted in many things, Beatles, government, politics they control all." Then a person appears and talks to Kododo "You must run of them. No one has guns. They are killing everyone here. Even the alien street aliens were killed. All were killed no one will be alive the final chapter of the Kloran says that they will have a wonderful and clean revenge." Then he runs.

And they were returned to the present.

Eruru "Why the future will be like this." Kododo "I am holding the Kloran. The original one. The one written, so the dead was William J. Simmons holding the book he writes not the version he does for commercialism." Tsunene "So?" Kododo "There might be a connection With the Kloran and the important pages we find, maybe the same William J. Simmons write this forbidden pages. So he was killed because they discovered that this pages were found the secret of all decades the connection between Klu Klux Klan, The Government and Aliens maybe too." Tsunene "This is turning more thrilling. So you are saying that…" Kododo answers "Yes the Kloran we found in the future in William J. Simmons corpse is the Kloran that is connected with the forbidden pages. There is a certain connection that is. USA, KKK and Sinatra. That is. This is the connection we searched all this decades."

Suddenly it turns night very faster.

Sinatra "Its time for you to die superior." Then he goes to the superior's room and then kill him without letting him breathe and he dies. Sinatra "Now I need to found the forbidden pages and the Kloran the real one. If the good side has it we may be destroyed and our truth will be shared with generations." Then he says "For my own truth I need to escape from here then he accidentally writes –Me Sinatra kills the superior privation from breathe- then he doesn't see and goes out. And then he goes out.

Kododo "We will need their help. Of the Keroro platoon. I will not enter that house you will I wont. I will intercept you I promise. I will stay analyzing the Kloran and the Forbidden pages." Jacobvitch "Okay."

The next day all go to Hinata household and knock.

Jacobvitch "Its an emergency."

Keroro "What?" Jacobvitch "Please we need the help of all you. Sinatra is the one who make this. Kododo tells me. He has important information to save pekopen from destruction." Natsumi "From who?" Tsunene "Answers from those who are dressed in white." Fuyuki "Those who are dressed in white?" Tsunene "Their name is!" Jacobvitch "Its secretly information remember what Kododo tells maybe someone is spying. (And says) Kododo has important information we are sorry but he didn't come we come and he stays with the information." Garuru "And what if we say no." Tsunene "This world will destroy and your invasion will be stolen by Sinatra and other pekoponians." Garuru "Where?" Tsunene "USA!" Natsumi "Okay we will go with you." Tsunene "It will be better with this help. Lets go."

And they arrived to Texas. To Eagle Pass.

Kododo "You obey thanks for it." Tsunene "For nothing." Fuyuki "What are those books." Kododo "The real Kloran written by William J. Simmons and the forbidden pages." Kododo "Do someone hears about the point zero." Fuyuki "The pentagon why?" Kododo "The next nine pages are there." Kododo "It takes me analyze it all day. Its an original book but he does it in pages and bury them in different parts of the world. The first page were in Japan something strange. The other nine pages that will contain from page ten to eighteen. And we will need to discover where are the next nine pages until we put them all and then read the all again contains a hidden message and then we shall discover where is going to be the meeting. And do the assault." Fuyuki "What are we searching." Kododo "We aren't searching we are trying to confront the most powerful people in the world." Giroro "This is going to be joyful." Fuyuki "To Virginia."

And one week from Eagle Pass to Virginia.

Fuyuki "Arlington County, Virginia. The pentagon its very protected." Giroro says with an imperative attitude "What shall we do?" Kododo says serious "We will do an assault and then Kururu you shall build the Mechanical Digger." Kururu "Okay." Kododo "We will find a treasure box. Made of gold with an unknown symbol is that. Giroro and Garuru main door assault. Jogogo and Eruru shall Stole the military information of the USA. Jacobvitch and the others shall get the pekoponians to the main hall and threat them as hostages. While Kururu and me we will check the activity and Fuyuki and Natsumi. Hide somewhere because they wills search you, you will hear our conversations somewhere safe here in pentagon city."

From here until the assault begins they were communicating with communicators.

Giroro and Garuru "Prepared." Kododo "GO!"

Giroro and Garuru begin to kill soldiers. Eruru begins to analyze all the folders and put them in various USB's of 8GB. Kododo and Kururu were transporting the Mechanical Digger. Jacobvitch and the others go to the main hall and grab all the rest pekoponians that weren't soldiers as hostages.

One hour later.

Kururu "The mechanical digger is invisible shall I make it visible." Kododo "First begin it and make it visible." The mechanical digger begins to dig and then turns visible.

Reporter "Reporting for ABC here in Arlington County at Virginia, at the Pentagon city, there is a whoa I don't believe it it's a Mechanical Digger a big one at the pentagon." Obama "WHAT? Call to the pentagon."

Then the call dials to the communicator of Kododo.

Obama "Who is?" Kododo "An alien." Obama "What do you want?" Kododo "I will say it. We want some treasure hided in your military base. You cant attack us because we got your military information and we are going to put it in all the web. You cant shut out the media because its broadcasting. Third you cant call black men or I shall destroy your beautiful base with us in with a special orbital machine. Fourth the alternative is to pray. For the ones that are in here."

KKK "Shit they are going after the next forbidden pages and they have the Kloran the original one I am sure."

Obama "Let them in peace I trust in them."

Kururu "We are going downer. Oh it stops."

Kododo "There is a steel one but is opened. Of course they try to open it but they don't know how to open the next one." And the other wasn't open. He opens it and found the nine pages.

Kododo "We found the pages." Giroro "What shall we do."

Kododo "First we shall get out. How is with Eruru?" Jogogo "We finished what we do?" Kododo "The information USB's…lets have it if they do something we shall do it." Kururu "What shall we do?" Kododo "Lets go out." Kururu "Disappear." And the digger disappears.

Kododo "Lets go out."

The media was waiting for them out.

Kododo "Do all as if nothing happens. This wasn't anything." General "Okay." And they go out.

The don't say anything and they enter to a Vanagon and go out.

Obama "See nothing happened."

Kododo "We shall return to Japan."

Some days later at the Hinata household.

Giroro "For what was that assault?" Kododo "For two purposes, information for the invasion Eruru has it se it, and in my purpose to improve some connection." Garuru Jr. "Do you have two brains or what all know guy?" Kododo "No, simply I am me. I was a beggar. A beggar is intelligent. And with the knowledge of a general." Garuru Jr. "Tell me what I like and what I hate." Kododo "You love ballistics, you like your friends, at least if you have one, you are the only child here, you hate the piano, those who are coward and believe soldiers. You would like to be as your dad." Garuru Jr. "You are genius. I would like to be like you." Kododo "Maybe you shall be. No one knows. But go with mommy pururu he has a gift for you." Garuru Jr. "Okay." And goes running to mom.

Kododo was checking the whole things until Tsunene enters the room of conferences.

Tsunene "Kododo how are you going." Kododo "Analyzing the connections. They are fortifying and now we shall know where the next pages are." Tsunene "You are a hard worker. With your own notepad, your mind and intelligence. You are an example of a great unique general." Kododo "Thanks Tsunene you don't need to be like this."

Nine Months later.

Kododo "Next page is in alien prison." Tamama "WHAT!" Keroro "What problems with police. Make it yourself." Kododo "Tell me where it is." Keroro "Ah. Its at the alien street." Kododo "Understood."

Then he enters to a bar.

Master "What would you like to drink." Kododo "A dosis of information." Closes the door.

Kododo "Where is the alien jail." Master "I cant." Kododo "Say it." Master "At the end of the alien street here is a map." Kododo "Eruru hijack the police department building." Kururu "I will work with Eruru here is a USB put it in the main entrance door."

Then at the main entrance door.

Poyon never sees him.

Kururu "Its not even protected Hijacked." Kododo enters.

Kododo "Okay there is a specific cell. Who is the cell number 111?" Kururu "Sayuri´s cell." Kododo "Give me a little mechanical digger." Police man "Why are you here?" Kododo shoots him with an arrow. The cameras were hijacked by Kururu including the alarms and the sensors.

Kododo "Number 110, and 111." Sayuri "Who are you?" Kododo "Doesn't even interest you. Stay back." BOOM! Kododo "Get out." Sayuri "Where I can be safe." Kododo gives him a paper with the street and number of the Hinata house. Sayuri "Okay." AND SHE ESCAPES. But returns and said "What about you?" Kododo answered seriously "Give this instructions to them say that the operation will be enlarged until I have time to escape." Sayuri "Okay." And runs out.

Chapter 5

The KKK-Government-Alien Cover-up. _**The Voyage near home**_.

Kododo things "I got gunpowder maybe I can escape if I pass sometime I will be a fugitive. That sounds amazing."

Then a police man closes him.

Then gets out his keyboard and touches.

Prisoner of the next cell "Hey you touch good I never see you here."

A pair of months later.

He uses the digger in midnight during those months and found the forbidden papers.

Kododo "Poyon." Poyon "What do you want?" Kododo "Is here a library or something. Could you take me there?" Poyon "Yes, but behave."

Then she takes me to a library.

Kododo says to the owner of the library "I have one question, do you have the Kloran?" Library owner "Yes here is it. Here is a notepad and a pencil if you need to write."

And I sit up.

A pair of hours and I didn't go.

Poyon "What are you reading?" Kododo "Several information, why are these pages differently. This just include some directions. About a mechanized big robot. Because it says that in the next several hours form July fifteen of the two thousand ten will be several attacks to pekopen. And it says just a mini introduction to old ballistics and…" BOOM!

Poyon "What more says?" Kododo "The enemy is…THE GOVERNMENT AND THE KKK, PEKOPENIANS." Poyon "Okay this is confidential come here."

The robot of the alien street has several parts so indeed to arm the robot we will need more than one people. Kododo "Here says the theory of spiritual multiplication, and the next pages is in another galaxy out of the Milky Way." Poyon "What's the milky way?" Kododo "Our galaxy." Kododo "Theory of spiritual multiplication." Kododo "I will need a pool, science tools, advanced alchemy tools, some herbs and then put them in the pool."

Some hours later.

Kododo "Poyon-chan there is a main protocol to apply at the one who will multiply; it will need to be in interior clothes." Poyon answers "Okay but first prepare the pool."

Kododo "Okay I just tell you because you will need to be semi-nude."

Kododo "Okay this fusion, then after the fusion convined. H2O." Kododo "Its ready." Poyon "Okay."

Then Poyon multiplicities the times the orange position was applied in the pool.

Kododo "How many we need?" Poyon "MANY AS POSSIBLE!" Kododo applies all the orange potion and then there were hundred Poyon´s

Poyon "Go to the other parts. Go for the police clothes. And what I shall do I haven't clothes." Kododo "I don't know, don't watch me." Poyon "Damn!"

Galactic news.

Poyon "Yes the Alien Street is being attacked by unknown pekoponian people of USA so indeed we are turning the alien street a robot. Thanks to the help of an prisoner called Kododo we know who they are. And we are now part of this mystery of the KKK he calls him like that. We promise him to have the next pages that are in another galaxy out of the Milky Way so indeed the passengers of the alien street will be taken in that voyage."

KKK "To one conquest planet out of here we will need to disappear." Poyon "Follow him."

The first pages are maps of course.

And he puts the nine pages that contains maps.

Kododo "Okay."

Garuru "ALL TO THE ALIEN STREET!"

Poyon "What shall we do?" Kododo "All the parts follow him." KKK "This shall be a never ending story."

Could Keroro and the others take the voyage to the real adventure now that its turning more mysterious and risky. Watch the next two chapters 6-7 this will be more larger.


	5. Chapter 5

The Jehovah of hippies

Chapter 4

_**Begins the saga of PEKOPEN, we will alternate the past.**_

Kododo "I will open what to do." And suddenly he as taken by a black whole."

They were taken before the Beatles fought with Paul in that chill night at EMI studios in England.

Tsunene "Where we are?" Eruru "The famous Abbey Road." Kododo "Search an Aston martin of sixty-six. Color grey." Eruru "There." Tsunene "All in it."

Paul "Who wants to be a Beatle I want to be a paperback writer its better. This music sucks." Then turns on his car.

Paul "Sgt. Pepper sucks." Then Rita appeared. But then Kododo says in a serious tone "YOU WILL STAY THERE OR I SHOOT THIS AGAINST YOU." Paul "Who is there. Oh maybe a ghost." Then goes to a bar.

Kododo "Get out Rita. NOW!" and the prostitute-hitch-hiker goes out of the car and then Paul drinks a little bit it was very drunk that he enters at the wrong side of and sleeps. Kododo "I will conduct." And then conducts to the house of his fiancée and then sleeps there. Paul "Sorry I fought with my friends and my house is very far could I sleep in your home." Fiancée "YES WHY NO?"

Then Kododo says "Why are we in November of sixty-six." Tsunene "Maybe it takes us to the past."

Then they were taking to November 7th of eighty…

John "Well the Beatles are going to make a presentation."

By the same effect of past alternation and change the Beatles continued and never broke up. They continue Sgt. Pepper was changed by Smile. In abbey road all were dressed as Hippies and called it The Hippie Road, in magical mystery tour, they weren't dressed as animals and I am the walrus with Blue Jay Way and Hello Goodbye were never created. And then in let it be all were in the top of world trade center touching. While a plane passes up of them. Then of Let it is they do the Beatles at the Hippie Vanagon. Until now that they will do their least concert because they are too old. They were proclaimed as fathers of Hippies and Band Rock N´Roll.

Yoko instead was an agent of the KKK undercover by Sinatra.

Yoko "Who are you don't interfere in my operation." Kododo "Fist trough my body and then to them." Yoko "I don't wanted to do this." And they begin to fight. But then the others come and kick her ass and kill her afterwards for sake of the Beatles.

Then they were taked to the Future.

Narrators P.O.V.

Kododo was slept until he hears a Shot.

He was in the Hinata household.

The KKK was taking revenge of all.

Kododo tries to follow him. But he watches the kitchen all were dead. Kododo was with an arrow in his heart trying to defend Tsunene from the bullets Tsunene was bloody. He was a kid differently like Kododo was inner him. His name was Kododo Cerati his sister was Alicia and his little brother Michael Jamie and the littlest brother was Paul Starr. Then there was pururu son and only one Garuru Jr. Then the son of Giroro and Natsumi the oldest of them was Billy Jojoe, the next of him was Frankie Gocho, she was the littlest recently born Donna.

Kododo Cerati´s P.O.V.

Uncle Dororo was there hided crying because his ninja methods couldn't do anything it was the Christmas dinner. The son of Sinatra took revenge against all.

Then someone was knocking and I opened.

It was Uncle Tamama with his Fiancée from the planet of artist he says that he knows her in a bar. Thanks to Kururu and his five children the older Tamama Jr., The other Hommie, the other Skatman Mercury, The other Freddy Haan and the littlest is Axl Joel. The four sons of Eruru and Jogogo and the Sevens sons of Rirara and Jacobvitch.

They watch the scene and all were crying.

Then I wake up.

Kododo "Were we are Eruru?" Eruru "We are in USA it appears that is 2030." Kododo "I see KKK´s killed and one holding the Kloran." Eruru "What's the Kloran." Kododo answered "It's like the bible to the Ku Klux Klan members. They are inflicted in many things, Beatles, government, politics they control all." Then a person appears and talks to Kododo "You must run of them. No one has guns. They are killing everyone here. Even the alien street aliens were killed. All were killed no one will be alive the final chapter of the Kloran says that they will have a wonderful and clean revenge." Then he runs.

And they were returned to the present.

Eruru "Why the future will be like this." Kododo "I am holding the Kloran. The original one. The one written, so the dead was William J. Simmons holding the book he writes not the version he does for commercialism." Tsunene "So?" Kododo "There might be a connection With the Kloran and the important pages we find, maybe the same William J. Simmons write this forbidden pages. So he was killed because they discovered that this pages were found the secret of all decades the connection between Klu Klux Klan, The Government and Aliens maybe too." Tsunene "This is turning more thrilling. So you are saying that…" Kododo answers "Yes the Kloran we found in the future in William J. Simmons corpse is the Kloran that is connected with the forbidden pages. There is a certain connection that is. USA, KKK and Sinatra. That is. This is the connection we searched all this decades."

Suddenly it turns night very faster.

Sinatra "Its time for you to die superior." Then he goes to the superior's room and then kill him without letting him breathe and he dies. Sinatra "Now I need to found the forbidden pages and the Kloran the real one. If the good side has it we may be destroyed and our truth will be shared with generations." Then he says "For my own truth I need to escape from here then he accidentally writes –Me Sinatra kills the superior privation from breathe- then he doesn't see and goes out. And then he goes out.

Kododo "We will need their help. Of the Keroro platoon. I will not enter that house you will I wont. I will intercept you I promise. I will stay analyzing the Kloran and the Forbidden pages." Jacobvitch "Okay."

The next day all go to Hinata household and knock.

Jacobvitch "Its an emergency."

Keroro "What?" Jacobvitch "Please we need the help of all you. Sinatra is the one who make this. Kododo tells me. He has important information to save pekopen from destruction." Natsumi "From who?" Tsunene "Answers from those who are dressed in white." Fuyuki "Those who are dressed in white?" Tsunene "Their name is!" Jacobvitch "Its secretly information remember what Kododo tells maybe someone is spying. (And says) Kododo has important information we are sorry but he didn't come we come and he stays with the information." Garuru "And what if we say no." Tsunene "This world will destroy and your invasion will be stolen by Sinatra and other pekoponians." Garuru "Where?" Tsunene "USA!" Natsumi "Okay we will go with you." Tsunene "It will be better with this help. Lets go."

And they arrived to Texas. To Eagle Pass.

Kododo "You obey thanks for it." Tsunene "For nothing." Fuyuki "What are those books." Kododo "The real Kloran written by William J. Simmons and the forbidden pages." Kododo "Do someone hears about the point zero." Fuyuki "The pentagon why?" Kododo "The next nine pages are there." Kododo "It takes me analyze it all day. Its an original book but he does it in pages and bury them in different parts of the world. The first page were in Japan something strange. The other nine pages that will contain from page ten to eighteen. And we will need to discover where are the next nine pages until we put them all and then read the all again contains a hidden message and then we shall discover where is going to be the meeting. And do the assault." Fuyuki "What are we searching." Kododo "We aren't searching we are trying to confront the most powerful people in the world." Giroro "This is going to be joyful." Fuyuki "To Virginia."

And one week from Eagle Pass to Virginia.

Fuyuki "Arlington County, Virginia. The pentagon its very protected." Giroro says with an imperative attitude "What shall we do?" Kododo says serious "We will do an assault and then Kururu you shall build the Mechanical Digger." Kururu "Okay." Kododo "We will find a treasure box. Made of gold with an unknown symbol is that. Giroro and Garuru main door assault. Jogogo and Eruru shall Stole the military information of the USA. Jacobvitch and the others shall get the pekoponians to the main hall and threat them as hostages. While Kururu and me we will check the activity and Fuyuki and Natsumi. Hide somewhere because they wills search you, you will hear our conversations somewhere safe here in pentagon city."

From here until the assault begins they were communicating with communicators.

Giroro and Garuru "Prepared." Kododo "GO!"

Giroro and Garuru begin to kill soldiers. Eruru begins to analyze all the folders and put them in various USB's of 8GB. Kododo and Kururu were transporting the Mechanical Digger. Jacobvitch and the others go to the main hall and grab all the rest pekoponians that weren't soldiers as hostages.

One hour later.

Kururu "The mechanical digger is invisible shall I make it visible." Kododo "First begin it and make it visible." The mechanical digger begins to dig and then turns visible.

Reporter "Reporting for ABC here in Arlington County at Virginia, at the Pentagon city, there is a whoa I don't believe it it's a Mechanical Digger a big one at the pentagon." Obama "WHAT? Call to the pentagon."

Then the call dials to the communicator of Kododo.

Obama "Who is?" Kododo "An alien." Obama "What do you want?" Kododo "I will say it. We want some treasure hided in your military base. You cant attack us because we got your military information and we are going to put it in all the web. You cant shut out the media because its broadcasting. Third you cant call black men or I shall destroy your beautiful base with us in with a special orbital machine. Fourth the alternative is to pray. For the ones that are in here."

KKK "Shit they are going after the next forbidden pages and they have the Kloran the original one I am sure."

Obama "Let them in peace I trust in them."

Kururu "We are going downer. Oh it stops."

Kododo "There is a steel one but is opened. Of course they try to open it but they don't know how to open the next one." And the other wasn't open. He opens it and found the nine pages.

Kododo "We found the pages." Giroro "What shall we do."

Kododo "First we shall get out. How is with Eruru?" Jogogo "We finished what we do?" Kododo "The information USB's…lets have it if they do something we shall do it." Kururu "What shall we do?" Kododo "Lets go out." Kururu "Disappear." And the digger disappears.

Kododo "Lets go out."

The media was waiting for them out.

Kododo "Do all as if nothing happens. This wasn't anything." General "Okay." And they go out.

The don't say anything and they enter to a Vanagon and go out.

Obama "See nothing happened."

Kododo "We shall return to Japan."

Some days later at the Hinata household.

Giroro "For what was that assault?" Kododo "For two purposes, information for the invasion Eruru has it se it, and in my purpose to improve some connection." Garuru Jr. "Do you have two brains or what all know guy?" Kododo "No, simply I am me. I was a beggar. A beggar is intelligent. And with the knowledge of a general." Garuru Jr. "Tell me what I like and what I hate." Kododo "You love ballistics, you like your friends, at least if you have one, you are the only child here, you hate the piano, those who are coward and believe soldiers. You would like to be as your dad." Garuru Jr. "You are genius. I would like to be like you." Kododo "Maybe you shall be. No one knows. But go with mommy pururu he has a gift for you." Garuru Jr. "Okay." And goes running to mom.

Kododo was checking the whole things until Tsunene enters the room of conferences.

Tsunene "Kododo how are you going." Kododo "Analyzing the connections. They are fortifying and now we shall know where the next pages are." Tsunene "You are a hard worker. With your own notepad, your mind and intelligence. You are an example of a great unique general." Kododo "Thanks Tsunene you don't need to be like this."

Nine Months later.

Kododo "Next page is in alien prison." Tamama "WHAT!" Keroro "What problems with police. Make it yourself." Kododo "Tell me where it is." Keroro "Ah. Its at the alien street." Kododo "Understood."

Then he enters to a bar.

Master "What would you like to drink." Kododo "A dosis of information." Closes the door.

Kododo "Where is the alien jail." Master "I cant." Kododo "Say it." Master "At the end of the alien street here is a map." Kododo "Eruru hijack the police department building." Kururu "I will work with Eruru here is a USB put it in the main entrance door."

Then at the main entrance door.

Poyon never sees him.

Kururu "Its not even protected Hijacked." Kododo enters.

Kododo "Okay there is a specific cell. Who is the cell number 111?" Kururu "Sayuri´s cell." Kododo "Give me a little mechanical digger." Police man "Why are you here?" Kododo shoots him with an arrow. The cameras were hijacked by Kururu including the alarms and the sensors.

Kododo "Number 110, and 111." Sayuri "Who are you?" Kododo "Doesn't even interest you. Stay back." BOOM! Kododo "Get out." Sayuri "Where I can be safe." Kododo gives him a paper with the street and number of the Hinata house. Sayuri "Okay." AND SHE ESCAPES. But returns and said "What about you?" Kododo answered seriously "Give this instructions to them say that the operation will be enlarged until I have time to escape." Sayuri "Okay." And runs out.

Chapter 5

The KKK-Government-Alien Cover-up. _**The Voyage near home**_.

Kododo things "I got gunpowder maybe I can escape if I pass sometime I will be a fugitive. That sounds amazing."

Then a police man closes him.

Then gets out his keyboard and touches.

Prisoner of the next cell "Hey you touch good I never see you here."

A pair of months later.

He uses the digger in midnight during those months and found the forbidden papers.

Kododo "Poyon." Poyon "What do you want?" Kododo "Is here a library or something. Could you take me there?" Poyon "Yes, but behave."

Then she takes me to a library.

Kododo says to the owner of the library "I have one question, do you have the Kloran?" Library owner "Yes here is it. Here is a notepad and a pencil if you need to write."

And I sit up.

A pair of hours and I didn't go.

Poyon "What are you reading?" Kododo "Several information, why are these pages differently. This just include some directions. About a mechanized big robot. Because it says that in the next several hours form July fifteen of the two thousand ten will be several attacks to pekopen. And it says just a mini introduction to old ballistics and…" BOOM!

Poyon "What more says?" Kododo "The enemy is…THE GOVERNMENT AND THE KKK, PEKOPENIANS." Poyon "Okay this is confidential come here."

The robot of the alien street has several parts so indeed to arm the robot we will need more than one people. Kododo "Here says the theory of spiritual multiplication, and the next pages is in another galaxy out of the Milky Way." Poyon "What's the milky way?" Kododo "Our galaxy." Kododo "Theory of spiritual multiplication." Kododo "I will need a pool, science tools, advanced alchemy tools, some herbs and then put them in the pool."

Some hours later.

Kododo "Poyon-chan there is a main protocol to apply at the one who will multiply; it will need to be in interior clothes." Poyon answers "Okay but first prepare the pool."

Kododo "Okay I just tell you because you will need to be semi-nude."

Kododo "Okay this fusion, then after the fusion convined. H2O." Kododo "Its ready." Poyon "Okay."

Then Poyon multiplicities the times the orange position was applied in the pool.

Kododo "How many we need?" Poyon "MANY AS POSSIBLE!" Kododo applies all the orange potion and then there were hundred Poyon´s

Poyon "Go to the other parts. Go for the police clothes. And what I shall do I haven't clothes." Kododo "I don't know, don't watch me." Poyon "Damn!"

Galactic news.

Poyon "Yes the Alien Street is being attacked by unknown pekoponian people of USA so indeed we are turning the alien street a robot. Thanks to the help of an prisoner called Kododo we know who they are. And we are now part of this mystery of the KKK he calls him like that. We promise him to have the next pages that are in another galaxy out of the Milky Way so indeed the passengers of the alien street will be taken in that voyage."

KKK "To one conquest planet out of here we will need to disappear." Poyon "Follow him."

The first pages are maps of course.

And he puts the nine pages that contains maps.

Kododo "Okay."

Garuru "ALL TO THE ALIEN STREET!"

Poyon "What shall we do?" Kododo "All the parts follow him." KKK "This shall be a never ending story."

Could Keroro and the others take the voyage to the real adventure now that its turning more mysterious and risky. Watch the next two chapters 6-7 this will be more larger.


End file.
